


He misses you

by butnotquite



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butnotquite/pseuds/butnotquite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guinevere's morning started off normally until she received a message from Arthur telling her that he wouldn't be able to accompany her to work this morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He misses you

**Author's Note:**

> Lots and lots of smut.

"Oh, God," Guinevere groaned as her phone lit up to show that she had received another message. "Please, no more."  
  
She picked it up but not before looking around her to make sure that there were no prying eyes nearby. The last thing she wanted was for a nosy coworker to come asking why she was flushed and nervous.  
  
She read the message:  
  
 _From: Arthur_  
  
 _Do you remember the morning I woke you up by slowly licking you? Down there? You tasted so sweet, love. I enjoyed parting you with my tongue._  
  
"Godammit," Guinevere said as she practically slammed her phone down on her desk. She closed her eyes and took a few calming breaths that did nothing to settle her nerves.  
  
Her mind swirled with the images conjured by Arthur's message. Guinevere remembered how she had woken up feeling Arthur's mouth against her, how his tongue had swirled around her folds, and how every now and then, she would hear him mutter "your pussy is so sweet."  
  
She had begged him to come inside her; she had pulled his hair, clawed at his shoulders, and called him names that would normally have made her blush, but Arthur had refused to give in. He instead looked her in the eye and inserted two fingers inside her while his tongue continued to tease her clit. She had come in a rush of heat, and Arthur's mouth stayed on her, drinking in her climax until his lips were coated with her slickness.  
  
Guinevere's thighs spread of their own volition.  
  
“Dammit,” she thought.” Even my own body is betraying me.”  
  
She took another deep breath and willed her rational side to come to the surface. It took a while, but her thighs eventually stopped trembling and her hands unclenched themselves from her chair's armrests. She had put them there so that they wouldn't wander to places that were impolite to touch in public.  
  
"Damn you, Arthur Pendragon," she softly cursed. "What has gotten into you today?"  
  
Guinevere's morning started off normally until she received a message from Arthur telling her that he wouldn't be able to accompany her to work this morning. She was a little sad at that, but remembered that he was dealing with a huge merger and probably just wanted an early start.  
  
"Pity," she remembered thinking.  
  
Guinevere had been feeling a little amorous that morning and wanted a kiss and cuddle with her boyfriend.  
  
She had sent him a message telling him this, wanting to tease him a little and hoping to take his mind off work. But his response floored her.  
  
He had sent her a photo of his erection.  
  
 _"He misses you,"_ the text message that accompanied the photo read. _"All he wants right now is to be buried deep inside your wetness."_  
  
And so her day began.  
  
Arthur's suggestive messages didn't end with the photo he sent her that morning. By the time she'd gotten to work—a drive that took 45 minutes—she had received three more messages, each making her feel more lustful than the last. When she got to her desk, her legs were trembling and she was sure that her knickers were soaked through.  
  
Guinevere drew in a breath and smoothed her skirt. She looked at her phone again and saw that there was another message from Arthur. Determined not to let her curiosity and her feelings get the best of her, she stowed her phone in her desk drawer and proceeded to tackle the legal paperwork that always found their way to her office. She was just beginning to make a name for herself as a lawyer, and she didn't need any distractions today—no matter how tempting they may be.  
  
The morning flew by in a flurry of paperwork and phone calls made to different offices, Guinevere only noticed how much time had passed when her stomach began to grumble from hunger.  
  
She looked up and glanced at her watch: half-past noon.  
  
"Time for lunch," she said just as her office door opened and Morgana strolled in carrying a large plastic carrier bag full of boxes from their favorite Chinese take-away place.  
  
"Hello, best friend," she chirped as she helped Guinevere clear a space on her desk so they could eat.  
  
"You are a life saver, Morgana," Guinevere said. "I'm famished."  
  
"I know," Morgana replied just as she heard another hungry growl from her friend's stomach. "Let's eat!"  
  
Morgana and Guinevere laid out boxes of noodles and other savory treats and began making short work of the food.  
  
"What have you and my brother been up to lately?" Morgana said as she sat down and opened a box of dumplings.  
  
"What do you mean?" Gwen felt the heat rise to her face. She hadn't forgotten the messages and photo Arthur sent her.  
  
"What," Morgana gestured with her chopsticks at her friend's blushing cheeks. "Is this all about?"  
  
"What is what all about?"  
  
"Why are you blushing and why can't you look at me?"  
  
In response, Guinevere looked at Morgana in the eye and stuffed a dumpling in her mouth.  
  
"Fine," she sighed. "Don't tell me."  
  
"Okay, I won't."  
  
"Just make me the baby's godmother, okay?"  
  
"What?" Guinevere sputtered.  
  
"Gwen, darling," Morgana expelled an exaggerated breath and smiled at her friend. "The only time you don't talk to me is when the story concerns sex."  
  
"But..."  
  
"And," Morgana raised a hand. "As the only man you're interested in is my baby brother, I think it's safe to say that you and he are bumping uglies." She gave a tiny shudder.  
  
Guinevere swallowed and stared wide-eyed at Morgana.  
  
"You haven't stopped blushing since I asked about Arthur," Morgana raised an eyebrow at her friend. "This must mean that lots and lots of sex has just happened or will be happening. In either case, this will result in kids and I promise to be the coolest aunt ever."  
  
"He's been sexting," Guinevere said in a small voice.  
  
"Whaaaaaaaat?" Morgana shrieked as she jumped out of her chair sto stand a distance away from Guinevere.  
  
"He's been sending me..."  
  
"I know, I know," Morgana said and clapped her hands over her ears. "I don't want to hear any more."  
  
"Oh, like this is any different from when you told me that you and Gwaine were doing the same thing," Guinevere huffed.  
  
"Okay, stop right there because one, Gwaine is not your brother," Morgana raised her index finger to emphasize her point.  
  
"Two," her middle finger joined the first. "Gwaine is sex on a stick."  
  
Guinevere nodded. There was no denying Morgana's boyfriend's sex appeal.  
  
"And three," Morgana's ring finger came up. "You wanted to hear the stories."  
  
"That's true," Guinevere had wanted to hear about her friend's exploits as they were so different from her own. "So, can we eat in peace now?"  
  
"Yes, God, please," Morgana sat down again and the rest of the lunch hour passed with giggles and stories about where they should go on the next night out with friends.  
  
As they were discarding the remains of their lunch, Guinevere cleared her throat to get her friend's attention.  
  
"Morgana," her voice was tentative. "When Gwaine was sending you...you know."  
  
"Yeeees," Morgana drew out the word. "What about it?"  
  
"What did you do to cope when," Guinevere paused, unsure of how to continue. "When things became unbearable?"  
  
"I went to the ladies' room for a little me-time," Morgana winked.  
  
Oh.  
  
Morgana soon said goodbye and left Guinevere alone in her office.  
  
Guinevere waited until her the sound of her footsteps had faded before opening her desk drawer and to take out her phone. Five new text messages and one voicemail from Arthur.  
  
She opened them.  
  
 _"I need to taste your nipples..."_  
  
Next.  
  
 _"What I wouldn't give to slide my fingers inside..."_  
  
And so on. By the time Guinevere had read the messages, she was panting and a fine sheen of sweat was on her forehead.  
  
There was only the voicemail to deal with. Good Lord. A few taps led Guinevere to her message center and as she put the phone to her ear, the sexy rumble of Arthur's voice flowed through her senses.  
  
 _"You haven't been replying to my messages, love. Have I done something wrong? I hope not. I'm in my office right now, the door is locked and I'm all alone. I keep thinking of you and how I wish you were with me. I'd have you sit on my desk and put your feet up on the arms of my chair. You'd be wearing your heels so your feet would be all sexy and arched. I know how you love to wear those sexy, tight skirts, and I imagine raising it slowly up your legs until I brought it over your thighs."_  
  
There was a pause and Guinevere distinctly heard a zipper being pulled down. There was a rustle of fabric and then Arthur groaned.  
  
He isn't...  
  
 _"Do you want to know what I'm doing now, my love? I have my hand around my cock, wishing it was your cunt wrapped around me instead. All I can think about is spreading your legs, pulling down your knickers, and seeing your pussy all pink and wet."_  
  
There was another groan and Guinevere imagined Arthur stroking himself until he was hard. The mental image made her moan as well.  
  
 _"Are you wet right now Guinevere?"_ Arthur's voice caressed her name. _"Are your knickers soaked through? Do you want to pull them off and touch yourself? I'd love to see that. I want to see your fingers working your clit, spreading yourself open to me. Will you do that for me, love?"_  
  
Arthur's voice was rougher now, tighter, and Guinevere knew he was about to reach his peak.  
  
 _"I can't wait to fuck you. To feel you wrapped around me, tight. You are so incredibly tight, and you feel so, so good."_  
  
Arthur grunted and this was followed by a low moan. He had come.  
  
 _"You feel so fucking good."_  
  
A low laugh, and then, _"I'll wait for you tonight, Guinevere."_ A click.  
  
"Fuck you, Arthur Pendragon," Guinevere said out loud.  
  
She put the phone down and rested her palms on her table. She was panting and she felt the slickness on the insides of her thighs. There was no way she was going to get through the rest of the day after that.  
  
Guinevere resisted the temptation to touch herself. The satisfaction she wanted was going to have to come from Arthur, and from the way he had teased her all day, it would be a while before she was sated.  
  
She picked up her phone again and dialed Arthur's number. She was going to have the first round at his office—on his desk, just as he described, but she had a few choice words for him first.  
  
A ring, then another, and then, "Pendragon Industries, how may I help you?"  
  
"Geoffrey?" Arthur's assistant?  
  
"Ms. Leodegrance, how may I help you?"  
  
"May I speak with Arthur, please?  
  
"I'm sorry, he left early today."  
  
"Oh," well this certainly puts a damper on her plans. "Is he all right? I mean, he isn't ill, is he?"  
  
"Well, he did say something about having to spend the day in bed..."  
  
"Thank you, Geoffrey," Guinevere's voice came out in a rush. "Have a good day."  
  
She didn't wait for Geoffrey's reply. With a quick call to Morgana explaining she had to leave early to attend to an emergency, Guinevere was soon in her car and whizzing through traffic to get to Arthur's flat.  
  
"Fuck you, Pendragon," she muttered. "I'll have you walking with a hitch in your step for days."  
  
  


  
  
"Arthur?" Guinevere's voice took on a tinge of worry as her footsteps drew nearer to his bedroom.  
  
"Arthur William Pendragon!" She was yelling now. "Where are you?"  
  
Arthur William Henry Pendragon's lips curled into a wicked smile as he stretched even more luxuriously on his bed. He figured that he was going to pay dearly for his plan, but he was damned sure that he was going to have a lot of fun before things went bell-shaped.  
  
He adjusted the pillows under his head and the one he had placed strategically under his hips. He initially felt silly when he was making his "nest," but when he remembered how pillows placed this way made Guinevere more visible to him, he let go of his inhibitions and went for it.  
  
He listened for Guinevere, and when she was a few steps outside his door, he closed his eyes and feigned sleep, making sure that his sheets were bunched well below his thighs. He threw an arm over his eyes and willed his body to relax. Of course, he was anything but relaxed, and if his hard member was anything to go by, his thoughts were hardly innocent as well.  
  
He took one last peek at his door and readjusted his arm quickly just as Guinevere burst into his room.  
  
"Arth...," her voice faded away as soon as she saw him splayed on his bed.  
  
It took all of Arthur's self control not to break out in laughter at that point. It gave him a primal sense of satisfaction that he affected her this way, that she, too, lost her bearings when he was unclothed.  
  
He felt her gaze on his bare body, and he knew when her eyes trained on the part of him that lay hard, thick, and throbbing against his stomach. He heard sounds of movement near the doorway and then something small and damp hit his face.  
  
"Open your eyes, you jackass," Guinevere yelled. "I know you're not sleeping."  
  
Arthur removed his forearm from his eyes and saw what Guinevere had thrown in his face.  
  
A tiny pair of white, cotton knickers.  
  
A wicked smile curved his lips as he picked them up. They were damp, the crotch was soaked through. Arthur made a show of feeling the fabric and then holding it to his nose to smell. He resisted the temptation to press it to his lips; he knew that he would get a better reaction by doing that action to the woman who was seething at him.  
  
"Guinevere," he turned to look at his girlfriend. Her cheeks were flushed and her curls were wild about her face. She looked positively feral and  Arthur loved it.  
  
"Is this an invitation?" He cocked an eyebrow at her and raised a finger to dangle the tiny scrap of fabric that was her underwear. "How very naughty of you."  
  
"Fuck you," Guinevere stalked to Arthur, taking her clothes off as she did.  
  
Arthur looked at her in amazement.  
  
Guinevere was impatient, angry, and horny. Buttons flew and fabric ripped as her movements became clumsy in her haste.  
  
"How fucking dare you, Pendragon?" Her voice was low. "What the fuck were you thinking doing that to me all day?"  
  
She was naked now and standing by his bed. Her hands were on her hips and her chest was heaving. She was so turned on that Arthur could smell her arousal.  
  
"I was thinking about this," he stretched out a hand and slipped a finger between her legs, flicking at the swollen bud of pleasure nestled between her folds.  
  
A moan escaped Guinevere's lips.  
  
"And this," he removed his hand from between her legs and moved it to her hips.  
  
"And these," Arthur stood up and placed both hands on her breasts. His voice became deeper as he kneaded them gently and thumbed her sensitive nipples until they were pebble hard.  
  
Guinevere looked into her boyfriend's eyes, daring him to say more. She may be horny as hell, but she wasn't going to give in that easy.  
  
"Fuck me?" He asked, raising a golden eyebrow. His hands left her breasts and traveled down to her buttocks, giving each cheek a squeeze before hauling her to him, letting her feel his hardness.  
  
A low growl came from Guinevere's throat and she pushed him down on the bed.  
  
She straddled him, but instead of guiding his cock inside her, she knelt up and scooted up closer to his chest, her thighs spreading as she did.  
  
"This was what you wanted, right?" There was a teasing, mocking tone to her voice. "You wanted to see me do this."  
  
One hand reached between her legs and spread open the lips down there. Her other hand rested on his chest, keeping him pinned to the bed.  
  
"I'm always here to please you, Arthur," she said as she looked him in the eye. "Even if you are a bastard sometimes."  
  
Arthur's eyes traveled down the length of Guinevere's body and when his gaze reached the hand between her legs, he groaned. The sight of her pleasuring herself was going to be his undoing. Her fingers swirled at her folds, flicked at her clit, and dipped inside where she was hot, tight, and slick.  
  
"Arthur," Guinevere called his attention and Arthur looked into her eyes. "Is that what you want?"  
  
He shook his head, unsure if he still had the ability to speak.  
  
"Is this what you want?" She placed her slick fingers on his lips, depositing moisture there.  
  
He licked his lips and tasted her. Sweet. So fucking sweet.  
  
"No," his voice was almost guttural.  
  
"What do you want?" Guinevere asked, challenging him to answer.  
  
Arthur moved his hand and cupped her. He rubbed at her slick pussy and slipped one, then another finger inside her.  
  
"I want you," he looked into Guinevere's eyes. "I want this," he moved his fingers in and out.  
  
"Fuck me, Arthur," Guinevere sighed, unable to control herself any longer. "Please."  
  
Arthur moved quickly and Guinevere found herself on her back. Arthur put one hand under each knee and pushed them up, spreading her thighs wide, opening her to his gaze.  
  
"Perfect," he sighed, looking at the most intimate part of her body.  
  
"Beautiful," he bent his head and placed a small kiss on her clit. "And all mine."  
  
"All yours," Guinevere breathed.  
  
"I love you," Arthur looked at the woman who lay before him. He didn't want her to think that his heart was removed from this primal act.  
  
"I love you," Guinevere answered, moved by his tenderness.  
  
Arthur pushed into her suddenly, knowing that her body was ready for him.  
  
"Fuck," Guinevere moaned. "Oh, fuck."  
  
Arthur felt her move her legs, wanting to wrap them around his waist.  
  
"No," he held her thighs apart. "Not yet. I want to see you."  
  
Words soon gave way to moans, sighs, and grunts which were occasionally broken by commands.  
  
"Faster," Guinevere said to Arthur. "Harder, please, please, please."  
  
Arthur did his best to follow her orders. In, out, deep, fast, hard. Pleasure mounted and it didn't take long for both of them to peak.  
  
"Guinevere," Arthur groaned. "I'm almost there."  
  
"Faster," she said, one more time. Her fingers reached down and Guinevere rubbed circles into her clit, needing to come.  
  
Seeing Guinevere pleasure herself was more than Arthur could take.  
  
"Tight," Arthur's face showed the delicious pleasure he was in. "So fucking tight. You feel so fucking good, love."  
  
Arthur's words along with his motions took Guinevere over the edge. Arthur released her legs and she wrapped them around his waist, drawing him closer as waves of pleasure crashed about her.  
  
"Arthur," she screamed his name as she came.  
  
Arthur thrust fast and hard into her, his hands on her waist and his hips a blur of motion as he rode out his climax. He fell onto her, whispering her name in her ear as his body shook with his release.  
  
Later, when they both got hold of themselves and were once again in control of their faculties, Guinevere posed the question again.  
  
"What got into you, Arthur?" She was tucked into Arthur's side, her head on his chest, and one of his hands tracing lazy patterns on her bare hip.  
  
Arthur raised his head slightly to look into Guinevere's eyes.  
  
"The need to get into you, love," he kissed her lips and felt himself stir.  
  
Guinevere sighed. "That's not the answer I was looking for, Pendragon."  
  
"Do you care?  
  
Guinevere considered this.  
  
"Fuck me again and I'll tell you."


End file.
